


A Christmas Party and Shoyo's Failed Attempts at Laughter

by HatterSaz



Series: Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo hosts a party for Christmas and notices that Kageyama is his usual moody self. He tries a lot of things, but can he make the other laugh? He doesn't know but, Hinata Shoyo doesn't give up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Party and Shoyo's Failed Attempts at Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
> In case you are wondering, the song is the first opening from the first season. I thought it would be fitting (-3-)

Shoyo wandered the party, milk in one hand, cookie in the other. He had wide grin on his face as he greeted his teammates. He had decided that, for Christmas, he would throw a party at his house. His mother and Natsu had gone to their grandma's for the holiday but, because of tests and club activities, Shoyo couldn't go.

He took a big bite out of his cookie as he passed Suga. Suga smiled at him before continuing his conversation with Kiyoko. Shoyo grinned back before there was a knock at his door.

"I'LL GET IT!" He yelled so everyone could hear him.

He skipped over to the door and opened it with a smile. However, his smile dropped when he saw who it was. Tsukishima stood with an exasperated look, Yamaguchi just behind him, and a pouting Kageyama being held by the back of his collar. Shoyo raised a brow at the trio.

"What are you doing?"

Tsukishima sighed before pretty much throwing Kageyama inside. Shoyo stepped to the side as Kageyama caught himself. Then, he glared at Tsukishima but, the blonde didn't react.

"He's been stood outside for a while. I thought I would help his highness into a commoners household."

Kageyama began to growl as red began to dust his cheeks. Shoyo sighed before pulling Kageyama out of the way so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could get through. The two bowed a little in thanks before Tsukishima smirked at the raven. Kageyama sent a glare to Shoyo before walking in after them. Shoyo sighed before closing the door and heading back to the party.

* * *

 

It had been twenty minutes, and Kageyama had been sat stiff the entire time. His face still held the gentle blush from before and Shoyo was curious as to what caused that to appear. Surely it wasn't still Tsukishima's comment. Deciding he would help his teammate out, he went and sat by the ravens side. Kageyama seemed to somehow stiffen further as Shoyo sat down, piquing the gingers curiosity.

"Why are you still blushing?"

Kageyama's eyes popped wide as he turned his head away. "I'm not!"

Shoyo sighed. "Yeah right. At least tell me why you couldn't knock for yourself."

Kageyama said nothing. Shoyo was frowning in concern when he had an idea. He was about to go get Suga when Kageyama cut his movements short.

"I've never been to a party... So, I guess, I was... Nervous."

Shoyo couldn't help it. His lips began to quiver on their own. He wanted to laugh, to tell him that's stupid. However, the expression on Kageyama's face said otherwise. Shoyo let out a deep, calming breath.

"Then let's have some fun."

Kageyama's head snapped to him in a way that made Shoyo think his head would snap off. With a bright smile, Shoyo pulled Kageyama to a group of people and began a conversation. The group smiled brightly at the conversation, with the exception of Kageyama. Shoyo frowned when the raven walked away without a word. But, he was stubborn, and his mind had already began planning a way to fix whatever form of anxiety this was.

* * *

 

He tried a few things, telling jokes, having competitions, many things tried, but all failed to reach his goal. He had managed to get Kageyama to smile and leave his shell a bit but, that wasn't his goal. No. Shoyo's goal, was to make the taller boy laugh.

He knows it's a stretch, considering he doesn't normally laugh but, he was going to darn well try. He didn't care how long it took. He would make the teen laugh as a personal Christmas present to himself. It would be a great achievement, as well as a challenge. And Shoyo was determined to win.

* * *

 

It was nearing eight when Shoyo grabbed a microphone and tapped it to make sure it was on. A loud ring vibrated through the house and a lot of people covered their ears. Shoyo jumped himself before he turned the mic down. He chuckled nervously and smiled.

"S-Sorry..."

A large portion of the guests laughed and cheered, clearly finding it funny. Shoyo's confidence came back at that moment and he stood proud for his announcement.

"How do you all feel about a bit of karaoke?"

There was another cheer and Suga came bounding to the front of the living room where the TV was linked up to Shoyo's computer, YouTube open for karaoke songs. Shoyo smiled as the third year grabbed the mic and winked at him.

"I say the host kicks this segment off."

Shoyo's smile dropped, along with his eyes. His eyes stared at the ground as he lifted his hands to cover his pink cheeks. Suga knelt a little so Shoyo could see him.

"I'll sing with you too, ok?"

Shoyo nodded slowly and Suga cheered, starting everyone else off in cheer. Suga began singing and Shoyo recognised the song instantly. He smiled at his Senpai and quickly joined in, anxiety long forgotten.

A lot of people sang songs, even Tsukishima. Though, no one could predict that he would sing a country song. He was actually pretty good. Even Kageyama had to admit that. Which reminded Shoyo, he had a task to complete.

"Next is me and Kageyama!"

There were a lot of gasps before cheer erupted once more. Shoyo began to wonder if the third and second years were hyper but paid it no mind.

He looked to Kageyama to see him shuffling away nervously. He rolled his eyes before strolling over, grabbing the ravens arm, then heading back to the 'stage'. He held Kageyama in place as he scrolled through the songs. His face lit up when he found one he knew the raven liked and sent a grin his way. Kageyama looked visibly scared, which is a sight in itself, as Shoyo began the music and moved closer so they could both sing into the mic.

"Yureru kagerou suberi dasu ase

Hibiki au koe tataki au kata

Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta

Ore-tachi kono natsu dounandai nee, Mr.Future?"

Shoyo used the chance in the lyrics to egg Kageyama on. His big smile not dropping for an instant as he waited on the raven to join in.

"Come on Come on Come on

Wazukate mo CYANSU

Come on Come on Come on

Tsunaide

Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte

Machigatte iradatte mogaki tsudzukete

Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai

Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa iku yo

Oh Oh"

Shoyo looked over and saw that Kageyama had indeed started singing and decided that the next verse, was his teammates.

"Kyoukasyo ni aru kotae yori motto

Buttonda kandou o hoshigatteita

Komi agete kuru guwaatte nani ka ga

Ano koro, shinjireru subete datta Mr.Future

Hello Hello Hello

Kikoeterukai?

Hello Hello Hello

Ansaa"

Their friends cheered as the freak duo sang the song. Shoyo felt like he should be dancing but having one mic meant he had to stay put. He was upset about that but, then he caught Noya and Tanaka in his sight and they were dancing like crazy. So, he let it slide.

"Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute 

Ijihatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo

Never give up kono mama hashirasete kureyo

Kono IMAGINATION no saki e to ore wa ikuyo

Oh Oh

Maketa toki kara

Tsugi wa hajimattenda

Ima wa nigaku shibui aji demo Baby

Itsuka kitto

Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte

Machigatte iratatte mogaki tsudzukete

Never give up kono mama owari taku wa nai

Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa ikuyo

Oh Oh

Ah ore wa ikuyo

Oh Oh"

The two finished, slightly out of breath from the unspoken competition that had started. Shoyo grinned at Kageyama, who smirked back. Then, they heard the applause and Kageyama tensed slightly. The two looked up from their bowing positions to see everyone, minus Tsukishima of course, clapping and congratulating them. Kageyama looked confused, until Suga stepped in.

"You're voice is amazing Kageyama!"

Yachi was next to run up with sparkling eyes. In that moment, Shoyo decided that she was now, officially, Kageyama's biggest fan.

"That was incredible Kageyama-Kun!"

Kageyama blushed at the compliments before excusing himself. Shoyo frowned. He was sure he would get him this time. He sighed in exasperation as Noya and Tanaka strolled up. They were smiling widely until he sighed, then concern took over their features.

"Hey, what's up Shoyo?"

Shoyo looked at the two and smiled wearily. "I've been trying to get Kageyama to laugh but nothing has worked so far."

Nishinoya nodded his head in understanding, Tanaka following suit. Then, they snapped their fingers in sync. Shoyo was amazed and was about to ask them to teach him that but stopped himself. There was something more important to do right now.

"Ok Shoyo, we'll help you."

Shoyo's eyes began to glisten with happy tears. "You mean it?!"

Tanaka laughed whole heartedly. "What kind of Senpai would we be if we let not just one but TWO kohai down?"

Shoyo smiled brightly before tackling the other two in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

 

It has been an hour since then. People had begun to leave. Well, the girls had left but, no one else had. Shoyo was just upset Yachi would miss Kageyama laughing. Sure, it hasn't happened yet but, he was going to do it! Why? Because he is Shoyo Hinata! And Shoyo Hinata does not know of the term 'give up'. Although, Nishinoya and Tanaka apparently have.

Not long after they agreed to help, they deemed it a lost cause. Mainly because their 'comedy' sketches weren't getting through to anyone but, also because it seemed like an impossible task for the day.

Shoyo however, was still determined. Even if the 'deliberate' double prank hadn't worked. Seriously, who pranks someone during a planned prank? That's just rude!

Shoyo sighed, deciding he needed a break for now. He wasn't giving up! Oh no. Just, taking a little rest while he collected his thoughts and planned ahead.

With that in mind, Shoyo grabbed a milk carton and headed to the couch. Kageyama was sat there too, watching Daichi sing his heart out to no one in particular. They nodded their heads in quiet greeting as Shoyo plopped down next to the raven.

Shoyo grasped his straw in his hand, lining the bottom up with the hole. Then, in one swift notion, he stabbed the straw into the carton. However, he was Shoyo Hinata. Nothing ever went according to plan for him. So, when that plastic straw penetrated the foil, milk erupted onto his face. He squaked at the cold sensation on his face as he closed his eyes for protection.

He sat there a moment, processing what had happened. He slowly began to open his eyes and saw foam around the foil. He pouted at the box, silently judging it for it's behaviour. Then, it happened. To his right, Kageyama had a hand to his mouth. His hand barely showing the tips of a smile as Kageyama quivered in his seat. Shoyo shot him a glare, successfully tipping him over the edge.

Everyone stopped. The house filled with sounds of laughter from an unexpected source. Kageyama held his stomach as he keeled over in fits of laughter. Shoyo wasn't sure whether he should smile or growl at the taller boy. Then he figured, his goal was achieved, and decided to relish in the moment.

The two first years sat on the couch, laughing uncontrollably at a milk carton. Daichi, having seen the whole thing, broke down in laughter as well. Everyone else watched, confused and stunned, as Kageyama tried to calm himself down. Eventually, he succeeded.

"Baka, be careful, next time." He said through deep breaths.

Shoyo was too happy to be angry at the name right now. Instead, he cheered. "YATA!"

Kageyama raises a brow at him, laughter completely out of his lungs. Shoyo looked at him to see the confusion and smiled more brightly.

"I've been trying for hours to make you laugh! If I had known an exploding milk carton would do it I would have stabbed one earlier!"

Kageyama frowned. "You realise how that sounds to your neighbours, right dumbass?"

Shoyo blinked in thought before he shrugged and smiled again. This earned him a smack to the head. Kageyama smiled, it was small, but it was genuine, and Shoyo smiled again instead of fighting him like usual.

"Dumbass."

* * *

 

The night went great after that. Kageyama had left his shell, well, mostly. He still refused to play the pocky game when Suga offered the suggestion to the group. Apparently Suga had his own plan for the evening, but no one knew what. It involved ships, or something. Shoyo wasn't sure. What he was sure of however, was how amazing the night was. Especially when it turned into a slumber party and they all pitched in to built a fort.

That's where we are now. Everyone is asleep on the floor. Huddled together in the warm blankets of the fort. A few were drooling as their mouths were hung open. A few, namely Noya and Tanaka, were cuddling in their sleep, clearly uncaring of what anyone thought. Kageyama was asleep in a starfish position, his mouth gaping as drool slid down his face. And finally, Shoyo slept, curled into a little happy ball of unused energy. A smile gracing his lips as his dream reminisced on last nights events. The milk carton popping to mind making his smile all the wider.


End file.
